Lost Family
by Evil but cute bunny
Summary: Please read and reveiw, I hope you all enjoy it!


**Well hello guys n gals. Long time no see, well hopefully my writing skills have stepped up a notch. I didn't like my old writing 'skills', Well I all hope u like my NEW story. **

Joanna sat behind half a wall, her head was in her hands. She was sat on her own in a ruined old building. She had been there for over two whole weeks with nothing, she had a small supply of dried food and four full bottles of dirty water. Things weren't getting any better they were getting worse. When the COG had promised that 'all of humanity would soon redeem itself with the ending of the Locust horde' things had gotten worse. It was like those beast had a radio too, listening to all of Hoffman's speeches.

Joanna scrunched her red short hair with both hands, and then peaked over the wall she was sitting behind. Joanna was about seven floors up from the ground, turning herself round onto her knees she leaned on the wall looking down on the ruined town. She noticed all of the streets that had been either bombed or destroyed by Locust.

"They all used to be so beautiful," Joanna sighed to herself. She reached to her black and grey backpack, she rooted for a moment then pulled out a pair of black binoculars. Joanna put them to her eyes, she looked at all the small parts of the streets where Locust could hide. She checked again really looking into the small dark areas. She looked properly at the streets. Nothing there, she sighed then put the binoculars in her bag. She stood up stretching her numb limbs. Joanna sighed, then put her hands down to her side. She took one step forward searching all of the room she was in, her ice blue eyes searching from side to side like there was something she had missed.

"Hello?" Someone asked behind from behind her. With shock Joanna spun round pulling her pistol from her hip and pointing it at the stranger that spoke to her.

"Who the fuck are you?" She spat out still holding her hostile position towards the stranger.

"My name is Dominic," he said softly. "I'm here with Delta squad, we were searching the area looking for stranded." Dominic held his hands up in a surrendering way. "I can see why you're on edge," he said jokingly.

Slowly Joanna pulled her gun down and relaxed herself. "How long have you been here? I was checking the area before." She said thinking back to when she held the binoculars she couldn't recall seeing a squad walking through at all.

"We came round back," Dom spoke quietly now, looking Joanna right in the eyes.

"Oh. I guess I never really thought of any one getting in the back way, I was sure I blocked it off."

"You did. I have to say though you didn't do a very good job on it, Cole broke it down in two minutes flat. Ha, we had Baird time him." Dom grinned at Joanna. She looked back at him confused. Who were these men and how many were there with him?

"Who? And how many? Is this your squad?" She asked Dom who stood with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well," he began. "There's Baird, Cole, me and Marcus, so that make four of us. And no it's not my squad, it's Marcus's." Dom smiled at Joanna. "You know we should go right?" He said looking at the way he came in with strange eyes.

"Yea… Erm just let me get my things and we'll go." Joanna picked her bag up and slung it over her shoulder. She reattached her pistol to her hip, and started walking to the wall that had been blasted through. Stepping over the rubble, rocks and bricks that were scattered all over the floor and stairs in front of her she started walking down them with Dom close behind her.

"So, how long have you been here? From outside it looks like you have been here a very long time."

"Two whole weeks." She said.

"Have you seen many Locust around here?" Dom asked trying to keep the convocation up.

"There was a few last week but other than that not really," Joanna thought back to last week, she remembered killing the small group of Locust that gathered outside of the building she was hiding in. Joanna had planted a bomb in one of the cars. She remembered watching the car explode right next to the beasts. She gave a small proud chuckle to herself, she had been very pleased with results.

"What's funny?" Dom asked.

Joanna shook the images out of her mind and answered "I was just thinking about how I killed them." She chuckled again.

"Can I hear it?" Joanna stopped and turned a little to face Dom and shrugged.

"I had planted a bomb in one of the cars, you know just in case I needed something to get things moving along quickly, anyway. I was looking out of the window on the other side of the room we were in when I saw them coming." She paused for a moment catching her breath, then began her tale again. "So I sat behind the wall and waited for them to get close enough to the car so set of the bomb." She smiled at Dom and carried on walking.

"Wow!" Dom exclaimed. "I've heard some crazy things in my time but that just about beats them all." Dom and Joanna laughed together.

Joanna pushed a bag of sand out of the way and stepped out in to the gloomy day light. Dom slide round her and started walking faster, he was heading towards a very tall man with a grey bandanna on his head that was covering short black hair. He was stood in front of two men, one with belch blond hair and another that was huge in build.

"IF YOU TWO DO NOT STOP FUCKING AROUND I SWEAR I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" The man with the grey bandanna shouted.

Joanna looked at Dom with shocked eyes, Dom shrugged at her grinning. "Marcus," Dom tapped his shoulder.

"What?" He spat with frustration.

Dom pointed to me, "this is Joanna, she's been here for about two weeks." This Marcus looked at me, he squinted his eyes.

"Hmm. Right." He said trying to sound nicer that before. "Joanna?" he addressed me, "two weeks with no food or water?"

"I have food and water, not much but enough that it's kept me alive." Joanna said defensively. Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, okay." He gave one look towards Joanna then he faced himself towards the three men that stood in front of him with confused expressions.

"Who's the little lady?" The one with the huge frame asked.

"well Cole the little lady is called Joanna and she is going to be traveling with us for a while. So I want best behaviour from all of you. Especially you Baird." He said pointing towards the blond haired man with blue goggles stuck on his forehead.

This man scrunched his face up, "I'm not going no were near her, that way anyway." He looked at me with sarcastic angry eyes.

Joanna stared back with the same aggressive look.

**Well people that's the first chapter up, sorry it's a bit shorter I will try and make them a lot more longer for you all, thanks for reading! **


End file.
